Schindler 5400
The Schindler 5400 is gearless mid-rise traction elevator of Schindler in Europe and South Korea. It is also sold in Asia Pacific, known as Schindler 5400 AP which comes in both mini machine room (MMR) and machine room less (MRL). Schindler 5400 and 5400 AP was made from 2005. The 5400 AP was discontinued in 2014 and succeeded by the Schindler 5500 but are still in-production in China, few other Asian countries and some South American countries (until 2018). Overview 5400 EU The Schindler 5400 series is a gearless machine room less traction elevator which could travel up to 65 meters or 30 stops. It has capacity of 320-1600 kilograms or 4-21 persons, and speed of 1/1.6/2.5 m/s. Generally, 5400 is a machine room less elevator but configuration to include machine room was optionally available. It is expandable in groups up to 6 elevator banks, and it is also possible to be combined with Miconic 10 or PORT destination dispatch. Schindler 5400 EU was discontinued in 2014 and 2015/2016 for Italy and succeeded by Schindler 5500. 5400 AP The Schindler 5400 is a gearless traction elevator that comes in both MMR and MRL types. Compared to the regular 5400, the mini machine room type could run up to 125 meters (or 39 floors high), while the machine room less type only goes as high as 80 meters or 30 floors. Similar to 5400, this model is expandable in groups up to 6 elevator banks and possible to be combined with Miconic 10 destination dispatch system. These elevators uses two series of fixtures; D-Line with green illuminating halo buttons and LED floor indicators, and E-Type with red illuminating halo square buttons and digital segments indicators. Sometime in the late 2000s, D-Line with red illuminating halo buttons and LED floor indicators were used, along with the newer silver polished M-Line buttons which were relatively rare to be used on these elevators. The chimes were the improved version of the 1980s-1990s M-Line chimes and comes in single and double-stages chimes for up and down travels respectively. When the red D-Line and newer M-Line fixtures were introduced, newer chimes were also introduced which consists of two-stages chime for upward and four-stages chime for downward travelThis except Hong Kong, China, which using single-stage chime for upward and double-stages chime for downward travel for accessibility reason (under "Barrier Free Access (2008)" compliment).. The chimes used for elevators with E-Type fixtures consists of single-stage chime for upwardWhich sounds almost similar like Mitsubishi, Otis, and Xizi Otis elevators. and double-stages chime for downward travel. The latest batch of Schindler 5400 AP elevator, which was made between 2012 and 2013 uses the four-stages and double-stages chimes with lowered pitch. In addition, they uses a reused version of the original 1980s-1990s M-Series capacity plates.[Elevator Duo Schindler MRL Elevator at Street Gallery - Mall Pondok Indah, Jakarta] Schindler 5400 AP was discontinued in 2014 but it is still in-production for few Asian countries. It was succeeded by Schindler 5500 but still made for Argentina, Chile, Mexico, Peru, Uruguay and Venezuela until 2018. Specs 5400 EU *Gearless traction *Comes in both mini machine room (MMR)Configuration including machine room optionally available. and machine room less (MRL) *FI MXB, FI MXV or L-Fixtures fixtures *Serves up to 30 floors *65 meters travel distance *Can have a rear door. *1/1.6/2.5 m/s speed *Center opening and two-speed telescopic side opening landing doors, although the two-speed telescopic doors are very rare (door operator and shaft door component can choose either Sematic Group or Wittur Group, or using QKS9, Varidor 30) *320-1600 kilograms (or 4-21 persons) capacities *Collective control for groups up to 6 elevators. Also possible to be combined with Miconic 10 or PORT (for newer installations) 5400 AP *Gearless traction *Comes in both mini machine room (MMR) and machine room less (MRL). *Red and green D-Line fixtures, E-Type fixtures, and sometimes newer M-Line buttons. Other fixtures are available as optional (including Dewhurst). *Serves up to 39 floors for MMR and 30 floors for MRL. *125 meters travel distance for MMR and 80 meters travel distance for MRL. *Can have a rear door. *1.0 / 1.6 / 1.75 m/s speed for MRL and 1.0 / 1.6 / 1.75 / 2.0 / 2.5 m/s speed for MMR. *Center opening and two-speed telescopic side opening landing doors, although the two-speed telescopic doors are very rare (door operator and shaft door component can choose either Sematic Group or Wittur Group, or using QKS9). *900-1600 kilograms capacities for MRL and 450-1600 kilograms capacities for MMR. *Collective control for groups up to 6 elevators for both MMR and MRL. Also possible to be combined with Miconic 10. *Miconic MX-CG or MX-GC controller. Notable installations 5400 EU Russia *Moskovsky Department Store, Moscow (replaced 1983 SchLZ elevators) *Oblaka Shopping Center, Moscow *Vodny Shopping Center, Moscow *MC Shopping and Office Center, Moscow *Federation Tower (East), Moscow *Zara - EuroPark Shopping Center, Moscow *Kapitoly Shopping Center, Nagorny, Moscow Ukraine *Boryspil International Airport Terminal D (2011-2012) *Lviv International Airport (2011-2012) *Kharkiv International Airport (2010) *Sky Mall, Kiev (2009-2010) *Kvadrat Shopping Center, Kiev (2007-2008) *Bol'shevik Shopping Center, Kiev (2011) *4ROOM Furniture Shopping Center, Kiev (2009-2010) *King Cross Leopolis Shopping Center, Kiev (2008-2009) *Kharkiv Palace Premier Hotel, Kharkiv (2011) *InterContinental Kiev, Kiev (2009) *Holiday Inn Kiev, Kiev (2012) Other countries *Olympic Park Stadium, London, United Kingdom (2012) 5400 AP Trivia *The 5400 AP elevators were possibly a successor of the 300 P elevators, which was introduced in 1999. *Some elevators with E-Type fixtures installed after 2008 still have the old Schindler red vertical lines logo (which was introduced in 1985) on the capacity plate. Videos Some Nice Schindler Traction Elevators in Jakarta|Schindler 5400 AP mini machine room elevator with green D-Line fixtures at an office building in Jakarta, Indonesia. 400th video Schindler MRL Elevators at Rex Hotel, Ho Chi Minh City|Schindler 5400 AP machine room less elevator with green D-Line fixtures at Rex Hotel, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam. Schindler MRL Elevators at DBS Tower, Jakarta (Car Park)|Schindler 5400 AP machine room less elevator with red D-Line fixtures at DBS Tower car park, Jakarta, Indonesia. Schindler MRL Service Elevator at Pondok Indah Mall 1, Jakarta (Lift 1)|Schindler 5400 AP machine room less elevator with E-Type fixtures at Mall Pondok Indah 1, Jakarta, Indonesia. Elevator Duo Schindler MRL Elevator at Street Gallery - Mall Pondok Indah, Jakarta|Latest batch of Schindler 5400 AP MRL elevator with lowered pitch chimes and reused M-Series capacity plates (video: IDLift3000) External links *Schindler 5400 brochure *Schindler 5400 AP brochure *Schindler 5400 - Schindler Korea (Korean) *Schindler 5400 (South Korea) brochure Category:Elevator models Category:Machine Room Less Elevator Category:Traction elevator models Category:Machine room less elevator models Category:Schindler elevator models